


Bed Pleads, River of Tears

by rvclary



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prose Poem, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: Jose reflects on his emotions and hurt over Brock's actions. Maybe they will be okay one day.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bed Pleads, River of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is River of Tears by Alessia Cara!

What are you supposed to do when your mind, heart, and body are screaming to be held by the one you desire the most. To hold the one you love. To make them stay after your bodies danced to the melody of midnight.

_ I'm going down, and you have watched me drown _

_ In a river of tears, lost beneath the stream _

_ Under the waves, I've found the strength to say _

_ The river of tears has washed me clean _

It has always been in vain to whisper sweets “stay” and “please”. Words will never touch the heart of the Ice Queen. They pass by him like strangers instead of old nostalgic friends, touch his skin and leave as if he is still indifferent. Not his person.

That's how he prefers.

To let himself be the closest to perfect.

Perfection and pain in his feet being the only things that keep him sane.

_ Go 'head and wish me well _

_ I'll cry a wishing well _

_ I'll fly before I fail _

_ I'll set sail and drift away _

The touch hadn't work either. He lets himself cry when it doesn't. Not in other nights where he knew and expected that exact outcome.

_ So I won't need you here _

_ Love sinks and hope floats _

_ In a river of tears _

So tonight he gives himself the little and last hope. He grabs his hand and whispers his finale plead.

“Just tonight. Please”

He looks from where their hands connect to his eyes. As he sits down a soft “Ok. I’ve got you.” leaves his lips.

That is enough.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really emotional when I wrote this so I hope everyone likes it as much as I do. Again the lyrics are from River of Tears by Alessia Cara (I feel like it describes these two very well!). Comments and kudos are super appreciated! <3 You can find me as @hytesrkive on Twitter and Instagram + @amourkive on Tumblr (not really a fan account but ya know!)  
> If any of you have any Branjie ideas for fanfics (with multiple chapters or even oneshots) send them to me in any of my social media because sometimes I need inspiration hahaha.


End file.
